destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.0.0.3
Update 2.0.0.3 officially launched the Destiny expansion The Taken King on September 15, 2015. The Taken King *Oryx and his army has arrived *Meet them on Phobos, a moon of Mars *Requires The Taken King and a minimum character level of 25 General *Max Character Level Cap now increased to 40 (Requires The Taken King) *New Vanguard and Crucible bounties are now available at your local Bounty Tracker *Year One Moments of Triumph are now locked in history and cannot be progressed *VIP 'Founders Fortune' rewards will be distributed in the Tower (Requires The Taken King) *"Spark of Light" Level 25 Character Boost consumable is available at the Postmaster (Requires The Taken King) Classes *Subclass quests for new subclasses are now available after the completion of The Coming War story mission (Requires The Taken King) Activities Patrols *Patrols now offer rewards once again Daily Heroics *Required Level: 40 *Requires The Taken King *These missions will include selections from Year One and Year Two Vanguard Strike Playlists *Weekly Heroic Strike has been replaced by the Vanguard Heroic Strike Playlist *There are now three Strike playlists: **Legacy Strike Playlist ***Available to all players ***Contains all Year One Strikes, including original Dust Palace and Undying Mind Strikes **Vanguard Strike Playlist ***Requires The Taken King ***Contains all new The Taken King Strikes, as well as 3 remixed Year One Strikes (Dust Palace, Undying Mind, and Cerberus Vae III) **Vanguard Heroic Strike Playlist: ***Requires The Taken King ***Contains all new The Taken King Strikes, as well as 3 remixed Year One Strikes (Dust Palace, Undying Mind, and Cerberus Vae III) **Heroic Strikes earn bonus rewards on weekly completion: ***Legendary Engram (1 time per character) ***+10 Legendary Marks (3 times per account) **Playing multiple Strikes without returning to orbit increases reward chances **All The Taken King and Updated Strikes now feature random encounter variation and may contain Taken combatants Nightfall *Required Level: 40 *Requires The Taken King *Wiping in Darkness Zones no longer kicks player to orbit *Resurrection timer is now a 30-second cooldown (must be resurrected by teammates) Crucible *Year Two Crucible is now in effect (Requires The Taken King): **Rift, Control, Clash, Skirmish, Salvage, Rumble, Elimination are now Year Two core playlists ***When Trials of Osiris is active, Elimination will only be playable via Trials of Osiris playlist **Featured Daily and Weekly activities are now active *Year One Core Playlists now contains Classic 6v6, Classic 3v3 and Classic FFA playlists Tower Cryptarch *The Cryptarchs will now exchange Legendary Marks for Legendary Engrams *Available engrams will be randomly selected by each Cryptarch every Tuesday *Legendary Engrams no longer have a chance to produce simple Materials *Rare Armor Engrams have a chance to produce Artifacts instead of Armor Banshee *Starting on Armsday (Wednesday), Banshee-44 will accept Orders for new Foundry Weapons to characters at Gunsmith Rank 1 or higher. Higher Ranks will allow placement of more orders per week Speaker *Legendary Armor has been added to the Speaker's inventory Shaxx *PvP Quests are now provided to players (Required Level: 5) *Shaxx now carries a set of Weekly Crucible Bounties, with Nightfall equivalent rewards for completing all five in a week Arcite *Arcite now carries a set of Weekly Crucible Weapon Bounties Roni 55-30 *The Vanguard Quartermaster will now exchange old Class Armor Materials for new unified Armor Materials Queen's Wrath *Petra now has new bounties available in the reef upon completing a new quest *These bounties will also drop a Treasure Key the first time one is completed each week Economy *Vanguard and Crucible Marks deprecate and are converted to Commendations (at a rate of 50:1) *Legendary Loot drop rates have been increased across all activities *Legendary Marks are now earnable by completing Daily Story Chapters, Weekly Heroic Strikes, Daily PVP Activities, Weekly PVP Activities and Dismantling Year Two Legendary items *Strike rewards now drop from bosses instead of in the PGCR **Except for Sepiks Prime, who has been known to cleverly fly above water to deny victorious Guardians their rightfully earned spoils *Strikes reward tables now include items for all Armor and Weapon slots Known Issues *Strike Legacy playlists are currently not providing rewards **This is known issue and will be hotfixed as soon as possible References Category:Destiny Updates